


Black Tie

by deliciously_devient



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Blowjobs, Daddy Kink, M/M, PWP, Sugar daddy hanzo, limo sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 23:02:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14603655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deliciously_devient/pseuds/deliciously_devient
Summary: “Forgive me my forwardness,” Hanzo murmured, eyes raking up and down the man. “But I do not believe I have ever seen someone quite so radiant.”





	Black Tie

**Author's Note:**

> Birthday present for my bestest buddy! Happy birthday my dude.

The room they’re in is dark, a brightly lit stage surrounded by lounge chairs and tables holding expensive drinks throwing the dimness of the rest of the room in sharp contrast. There’s the biting scent of cigarettes and stench of weed in the air, smoke from both curling around the shoulders of the patrons.

 

The smoke tickles the back of Hanzo’s throat, and if he hadn’t gotten stoned before they’d come, he probably wouldn’t have stayed.

 

_ Liar,  _ his inner voice whispered as he glanced at Genji, who was staring up at the current person on auction with enraptured eyes. He got to spend so little time with his brother nowadays, and even fewer days actually being able to be high. Being the leader of a criminal empire of assassins didn’t lend itself to such frivolities, and Hanzo could admit that he was enjoying himself immensely.

 

None of those on offer had caught his own eye, but the glimmering omnic onstage had completely captured Genji’s attention. There was a wicked gleam in his eye, one that spoke of money swirling down the drain, but Hanzo soothed himself preemptively with the thought that this was all for charity.

 

The auction itself was semi-shrouded by the fact that it was almost exclusively attended by crimelords and other Yakuza heads, but all of the money raised by the date auctions would be going to a children’s charity for orphans, and one dedicated to giving proper prosthetics to those that couldn’t afford them.

 

The auction was nearing its end, and no one had warranted Hanzo’s eye, but he had found enjoyment in his brother’s company, even knowing that the omnic he’d won would consume the rest of his attention. He was pleasantly buzzed, stoned and just starting to crave sweets when he saw  _ him. _

 

Hanzo was a man of... _ distinguished  _ tastes, and all of the young, fresh-faced people onstage this night were of little interest to him. But the man onstage now, escorting the omnic -Zenyatta?- offstage was exactly in line with what he was enamored with. The man appeared to be the omnic’s designated chaperone -a mostly for-show designation, as everyone here knew that the night would end in the bedroom- and as Genji stood to claim his prize, Hanzo did as well.

 

The man was grizzled, to say the least, gray stripes in his beard and hair, dressed in an old Western suit sans jacket, an honest-to-god Bolo tie wrapped around his neck. He was broad in the shoulder, scars and laugh lines crossing his face, deep brown eyes that seemed to know more than you did. He was taller than Hanzo, a bit wider, with a soft bulge around his middle.

 

He made Hanzo’s mouth water.

 

Genji was exchanging pleasantries with the omnic, his eyes alight with adoration, while the chaperone looked on fondly, and Hanzo drew closer, uncaring about his brother, or anyone else in the room.

 

“Forgive me my forwardness,” Hanzo murmured, eyes raking up and down the man. “But I do not believe I have ever seen someone quite so radiant.”

 

The man’s eyes widened for a moment behind his glasses, and a deep, ruddy blush crept up his cheeks. His Japanese, when he spoke, was layered with an odd accent, deep and rich, caressing the vowels strangely. Hanzo immediately adored it.

 

“Why thank you,” he said, dipping his head shyly.

 

“I am certain we have misplaced your auction number,” Hanzo continued, eyes half lidded as he devoured the man with his eyes. “A masterpiece such as yourself simply must be paid for.”

 

The man sputtered, his cheeks going even redder, and Hanzo inched closer, invading the other man’s space, far past the point of propriety. “How much would you say artwork like you is worth? A hundred thousand?”

 

The man shakes his head, visibly flustered, but he doesn’t back away from Hanzo, his eyes raking up and down the other man with the same amount of lust in his eyes.

 

“No? More, you say? How rude of me, to undervalue you,” Hanzo murmurs, creeping steadily closer to the other man. “Five hundred thousand is obviously correct, then,” he says, pulling out the tablet he’d been given at the start of the event to do his bidding with. He easily types in the amount to the donation tab, and looks at the man with a small smile. “If you would allow me to purchase one evening?”

 

Seemingly shaken, the man nods, and the transaction is done. Hanzo carelessly discards the tablet on a nearby table and offers his hand to the other man. A thrill goes through him as a calloused hand grips his firmly, his slim knuckles easily dwarfed by the other’s thick fingers.

 

“Shimada Hanzo,” he introduces as he leads the man away, fully intent on getting to privacy as soon as possible. “You may call me Hanzo.”

 

“Jesse McCree,” the other man says, smiling wide and dangerous, a gleam in his eye so wicked it makes Hanzo’s knees week. “Just Jesse is fine, though.”

 

Luckily, Hanzo had had the forethought to have himself and Genji bring separate limos, and he ushers Jesse into the back seat with an urgency that should make him embarrassed, but all he can think about is how badly he wants to get his mouth on this man.

 

The partition is already up, so when Hanzo closes the door behind him, he is crowding into Jesse’s space, legs thrown over his wide hips as he claims the other man’s mouth in a hungry kiss.

 

He is allowed to control the pace for exactly three seconds before Jesse has one large hand in his hair, guiding his mouth into a slower, gentler kiss, keeping a firm rein on Hanzo. He moans, arousal blazing through him hot and fast at how easily Jesse has wrangled him. He wants to debase himself for this man, wants to be totally and utterly wrecked.

 

Impatient, he slides down Jesse’s body, settling between his spread knees and rubbing his face against the obvious bulge in the larger man’s dress slacks, mouthing at it hungrily.

 

“ _ Dios mio,  _ you minx,” Jesse growls, and the rasp of it wriggles down Hanzo’s spine, settling in his gut and making his cock twitch. “You wanna suck me, huh?”

 

“Yes,” Hanzo breathes breathlessly, hands gripping thick, muscled thighs as he stares hungrily at Jesse’s cock underneath his clothing, waiting for the man to catch on to his game.

 

“You waiting on an order, hm, little minx?” Jesse growls after a moment, petting through Hanzo’s hair despite the product in it, and Hanzo leans into the touch, even when the grip turns painful, whimpering when his face is shoved roughly against Jesse’s clothed dick, the other man rutting against his face for a moment before releasing him. “Get to work, then.”

 

Hanzo doesn’t have to be told twice, fingers scrambling as he undoes the intricate belt buckle the American is wearing, discarding it quickly and fishing out Jesse’s cock, his mouth filling with saliva as it’s revealed in it’s thick, ruddy glory.

 

He laps at the head first, testing it out, savoring the taste of salt on his tongue. Sucking cock is something he so rarely allows himself to do, and Jesse has a  _ magnificent  _ one, thick and long, and when Hanzo takes it down his throat, his mouth is stretched obscenely around it.

 

It’s probably the biggest cock he’s ever taken, and he can only get halfway before he chokes, but he pushes himself, determined to get his nose to touch the neatly trimmed pubic hairs at Jesse’s base. There’s a heavy hand on his head, not pulling or pushing, but it motivates Hanzo, and he chokes and gags on the thick cock until he can’t breathe, swallowing frantically around the intrusion and moaning.

 

“Fuck,” Jesse curses, harsh and in English, gripping Hanzo’s hair and shoving him down the last inch needed until Jesse is fully sheathed in his tight throat. Hanzo can’t breathe, can’t fight against the inexorable grip, can feel the thick length of Jesse pulsing in his throat, depositing his cum in Hanzo’s belly like some common whore.

 

He thinks he passes out for a moment, because the next thing he knows, he is in Jesse’s lap, writhing as the other man jerks him off swiftly, whining and arching.

 

“ _ Daddy, _ ” he nearly screams, too delirious to suppress it, toes curling in his shoes as he comes, Jesse’s big hand milking him until he’s twitching and oversensitive.

 

“That’s it, baby boy,” Jesse murmurs, soothing him, kissing his tear-stained cheeks and rocking him. “You did so good for me, such a good boy for Daddy.”

 

Shaking, Hanzo wonders how much Jesse is going to cost him, because he’s definitely never letting this man go.


End file.
